Home And Away: The Killer in the Bay!
by jarrodc2004
Summary: This is another episode of Home And Away. Please read and review!


Home And Away: The Killer in the bay!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
* Scene starts at Irene's house and Haley is waking up in her old bed. *  
  
It was a bright and sunny day in Summer Bay when Haley awoke from her old bed. Haley  
  
had slept over at Irene's house because Alex was sent to jail about that steroid thing and  
  
Haley wanted comfort. It was just the other day when Alex was pled guilty over the charges  
  
that Haley wished never to happen. Anyway back to the main story, Haley got up and  
  
walked to the kitchen to pour her a glass of water when she noticed a rustle in the bushes.  
  
"Tasha is that you?" she yelled to the sound of nothing. The rustle was heading quite fast  
  
and heading in her direction. It was weird all she could do was stand there until someone  
  
jumped at her from the behind. Haley jumped from the shock; she turned around and saw  
  
that it was Kane. "AHHHH!" Haley screamed in Kane's face. "What's your problem  
  
Haley I just wanted a drink? Why do you think I'm always going to kill people in this  
  
stupid run down place? I'm going into my room to have a big sulk and won't be out for a  
  
few minutes," Kane said and walked back into his room while crying slightly. "Okay than,"  
  
Haley said while she was still in shook. Anyway she looked back and saw Tasha at the  
  
window with a fish in her hand (it was a brim 56.7cm exact) and she looked furious and a  
  
bit suicidal. "AHHHHH!" Haley yelled for the second time in less than 30 seconds. "You  
  
think I'm like my mother, Angela Russell don't you. I can see it in your eyes; I see it in  
  
everyone's eyes lately. The only reason I came here was to see if Summer Bay had gotten  
  
over what had happened a few days ago. Angela Russell was my mother and I can't change  
  
what happened. I'll be back in a few episodes. Okay, bye!" Tasha stormed off in a very  
  
cranky and angry tone of voice and back into the bushes and off to how knows where.  
  
Haley was so shocked with horror she fainted. Irene woke up and headed to the kitchen  
  
"What the hell! Haley are you okay? Haley, wake up!" Irene spoke while shaking Haley's  
  
head back and forth. Haley woke up when Irene got a jug of boiled water and tipped it over  
  
Haley's white, moderately see-through t-shirt. "Owww that really hurts, what is your damage  
  
you psycho. Oh sorry it's only you Irene, I thought you were Kane," Haley said while tying  
  
to dry her t-shirt with her hands. Kane swung open his door and says, "You think every bad  
  
thing is my fault. I hate this dumb stupid town!" Kane went back into his bedroom and  
  
began to cry. "I, I saw Tasha, she was at the house just a minute ago and she said she's not  
  
going to be back until everyone gets over the Angela Russell is her mum thing," Haley told  
  
Irene. "Well how come you fainted?" asked Irene. "Well, first Kane scared me and then  
  
Tasha did and I think I had a mini heart attack or at least that's what it felt like," Haley  
  
explained to Irene. Suddenly a voice yelled out from the hall of the house "I heard that!  
  
Yeah that's right I heard how I gave you a mini heart attack. Why do you always have to  
  
blame things on me you big MEANY!" Kane yelled. "Kane, Shut up!" Haley yelled. She  
  
really had to say that, it was getting on her and probably everyone's nerves. "Your so  
  
mean!" Kane yelled out once again and started to cry. "Haley stop being mean to Kane. Go  
  
back into your room and I'll bring you so hot chocolate and some breaky, Okay," Spoke  
  
Irene. She pushed Haley all the way to the top of the stairs before walking back down and  
  
getting the breakfast prepared.  
  
* Next Scene Starts at the Sutherlands house and Reece, Beth and Jade are cooking  
  
breakfast, Max is on the computer, Kirsty is watching T.V, Danni is talking to Brodie and  
  
Beth's three other kids (not Kit or Scott, the other ones. P.S I don't really like them one  
  
bit) are crying cause they don't like this place. * 


End file.
